gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nonsensethingh
Jackie Chan: The final five are Gumball, Bobert, Dount Policeman, Darwin, Froto. Here goes the first contestant is Darwin going on the first stage. (The first stage contain's of the jumping spider, the unstable bridge, the tarzan rope,and finally the warped wall and they have 7 minutes to finish it). Jackie Chan: Darwin are you ready, because you have 7 minutes.( Darwin head's toward's the first obsticle the jumping spider. He goes right through it without any doubt and stub's on the unstable bridge but regain's his speed with 3 minute's on the clock. Darwin struggles to get the rope out of the hold because his flipper's are all cut up from the jumping spider. Finally he get's it out and swing's and jumped on the landing pad and goes to the warped wall. Darwin wipe's the blood on his shirt and run's with 6 minute's and 45 second's and one try Darwin pull's his weight up and hit's the buzzer and celerbrate). Darwin: YES!!!!!! I'M GOING TO THE NEXT ROUND. WOW!! Jackie Chan: Nice job Darwin that was a great run. Darwin: Thank you Mr. Chan. Jackie Chan: Haha, now let's go to the next contestant Bobert. Bobert ready, set, go.(Bobert goes right over to the jumping spider and trip's over the step and fall's right into the water. He was the first person to go and he was mad he went into attack mode and blew up some of the camera men's tent's. Then the security guard's had to escort him out of the stadium). What a shame Bobert has been elimanated, well let's go to the next contestant. Dount Policeman let's get going(He run's right through the jumping spider and on to the unstable bridge, he run's at full speed but didn't see the last wing of the bridge and it hit him right in the face and he wiped out). Dount Policeman: NOOO!!!! Jackie Chan: Sorry(Chuckling) you may now leave. Dount: Why... I..I..Slipped.. yeah that's what happened. Jackie Chan: That's not the way this game goes. Dount: Then I will sit right in front of the jumping spider. Jackie Chan: Okay well I have to use force(then he jump's in the air and kick's him right in the but, so Dount Policeman run's out and is crying out MOMMY!!) There we go now Froto it's your time to go get ready, get set,go.(Froto jump's, and his paw's were slipping but he made it to the unstable bridge. He is the fast one here and make's it past the bridge without a worry in his head. He grab's the rope jump's in mid-air and does a 360 and landed it. Froto's now on the warped wall with a time of 4 minute's. He run's up the warped wall he slip's down it but pull's his body on to the platform). Jackie Chan: Nice run Froto the best time yet(4:50). Gumball you are the last one ready, set,go.(He rush's of jump's through the jumping spider. He run's right through the unstable bridge almost fall's but recovered. Gumball grab's the rope swing's he miss the platform but he still held the rope, he goes again and make's it he has 6 minute's left. Gumball blasted up the warped wall and jumped on to the platform with a time of 6 minute's 39 second's). Jackie Chan: Great job Gumball, now let's see who pasted on to the next round, which will be harder than this round. #Froto- 4:50 #Gumball- 6:39 #Darwin-6:45